Motivation
by Rayvens Cave
Summary: ‘Raven silently opened the door to her room and sneaked into the hall, after making sure none of the Titans were in the hall. Glancing around Raven nodded to herself and was about to create a portal when she heard the noise.’ RobRae DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter I

Summery: 'Raven silently opened the door to her room and sneaked into the hall, after making sure none of the Titans were in the hall. Glancing around Raven nodded to herself and was about to create a portal when she heard the noise.' Raven has had enough of her dreary looks and attitude. So, she does something about it. RobRae  
Disclaimer: The plot is mine, but the characters are not. Meaning Teen Titans does not belong to me.  
Rating: T

Motivation   
Chapter I  
By: RavensCave

As sun came over the horizon, all the Titans slowly awoke. All, it seemed, but one. This Titan had been up a good few hours ago so that she would be able to make her plans for the day in peace, before all the morning rituals began. Hearing the voices float down the hall, Raven sighed.

"Hear we go" she muttered as Beast Boy and Cyborg had their usual morning 'meat over tofu' fight while Starfire looked at Robin with admiration in her bright naïve eyes. With Robin looking for any leads on Slade leaving Raven, the early bird, to drink her tea.

"So, what are everyone's plans for the weekend?" Cyborg asked, disrupting the semi-quiet lull the team had sunk into. Raven jumped at the question being presented to the group, causing one of the lights overhead to blow.

"Sorry" Raven muttered before taking a sip of her tea and thinking, 'Damn, and I have been doing such a good job too. I've even managed to smile a couple of times without anything breaking.'

Of course, this was done in the safety of her room, as she didn't want the rest of the Titans to find out just yet; she wanted to be able to fully control them.

"I'm going to the comic book convention" Beast Boy stated as he took a bite of his tofu.

"I was planning on voyaging through the neighboring cities to see what they have to offer. Robin, would you like to accompany me?" Starfire asked as she looked at him.

"Uh…sorry Star, I'm heading back home. My guardian wants me to see him" Robin replied as he looked at Cyborg waiting for his response.

"I'm heading to the auto show" Cyborg said as he and the rest of the team looked at Raven.

"I'm staying here," Raven stated before continuing, "If I feel like it I'll leave my room to meditate in the living room since there won't be any noise."

"Why do you not like leaving the Tower unless on missions?"

"Because Star, incase you've forgot or have just gotten use to me; I'm a half demon with purple hair and a Titan to boot. I would be recognized in an instant"

"But I am a green eyed, red haired alien. Won't people recognize me as well?"

"No. Well, not as quickly. You said it yourself; you have green eyes and red hair. A lot of people have that. Not every person as purple hair and matching eyes Starfire" Raven concluded before draining her cup and standing up.

"I hope you all have a good trip. I'm going to my room and probably won't be leaving it unless the alarm sounds." Raven said before placing her cup in the sink and walking back to her room.

"Guys, I'm worried about Raven, she seems to be shutting herself in her room way to often" Robin stated, looking at the rest of his team.

"You're the leader Rob, not us. If you think there might be a problem than you should look after it as you see fit" Cyborg said as he stood up headed to the sink.

"I'll talk to her after I come back from the weekend. Maybe a few days alone will help her sort some things out."

Later that day---

Raven silently opened the door to her room and sneaked into the hall, after making sure none of the Titans were in the hall. Glancing around Raven nodded to herself and was about to create a portal when she heard the noise. Fading into the shadows, Raven saw Star float across the room at the end of the hall. Coming out of the shadows Raven flew for all she was worth to the door.

"I'm going out; I don't when I'll be back." Raven called just as she went out the door.

Robin glanced at Cyborg, "That…was…interesting"

Cyborg chuckled, "Yeah, I wonder where she was going?"

"Who cares? Raven is always in her room, she never hangs out with any of us or tells us anything" Beast Boy said with out taking his eyes off the TV screen, his fingers moving deafly across the controller.

Robin's left eyebrow twitched, "I care, and she's a member of this team and a valuable one at that."

"Yeah, of course you care. Everyone can see that; with the exception of Raven of course" Beast Boy muttered.

"Shut it" Robin said with a blush.

Beast Boy just stuck out his tongue.

"Robin, I have found where Raven went! Would you like to know?" Starfire called from the kitchen.

Robin jumped up and walked to the kitchen before leaning on the door frame, "If you wouldn't mind sharing"

"Not at all," Starfire said smiling, "Raven has contacted me on the communicator to inform me that she is running later than she thought she would."

"That's fascinating Star; but how does tell you where he went?"

"I recognized the area as the food court at the mall of shopping"

"The _mall_? What is _Raven_ doing at the _mall_?" Cyborg asked from behind Robin.

"I'm not sure, but I'm going to find out," Robin said before he checked the time, "after I come back. I need to pack and than leave."

"Yeah me too" Star, Cyborg and Beast Boy all said at the same time before going to their rooms.

An hour after the Titans left the Tower Raven flew in and called, 

"Hellloooo?"

Not receiving an answer, Raven sighed relief.

"Alright," Raven said to her self as she floated to her room, her bags encased in her black aura and following her, "Now all I need to do it put all this stuff away, meditate and get to my next appointment."

Entering her room, Raven hummed lightly to test her control while putting all the clothing away. A half hour later, when Raven was only half done putting away her clothes the main communicator in the living room went off.

"Raven"

"And there's Robin," Raven said to herself with a slight blush as she flew to the living room and put her hood up to hide her new hair style.

"Problem?"

"Uh…not really."

"Then is there a reason to this call? I do have things to do"

"Uh, just…checking up on you; making sure everything is ok"

"Everything is fine Robin; I'm the only one here so you can rest easy knowing you have a Tower to come back to."

"Funny"

"I seemed to think so. But seriously Robin, I have to go. I have things I need to put away before I go scouting"

"Alright, glad to see you're keeping up the job"

Raven allowed a soft chuckle, "Unlike the rest of the team apparently"

Robin smirked, "Hey, it's not my fault Bruce wanted to see me"

"Bruce? As in Bruce Wayne?"

Robin slapped him self on the head, "I didn't just say that"

"Oh, but you did Robin; or should I say Dick"

"RAVEN! Don't you dare tell anyone you know about that"

"What ever you say…"

"Thank you"

"Dick."

"ARG!"

Raven chuckles softly again, "Oh, and Robin, you have the coolest eye color I have ever seen. See you Monday"

"What are you talking about? I'm wearing my mask, just like I do every time I make a call"

Raven smirked, and didn't respond as she shut off the main communicator.

End of Chapter


	2. Chapter II

_**Thank you to my reviewers:  
jj, Allie, teen titan, Cherry Jade, Emberhot, shax, Betrayed05, Raven-Fieryback, Midori Aoi, Snipe-Master-Hex  
Darkdemon3592: **I hope that you didn't stop being a fan just because of one chapter of my story. I still like that pairing, even if I lean toward this one more._

_**watergoddess08:** You had a point about Raven not getting her hair done and go shopping, but keep in mind that she wants a change. It's the point of the chapter. As well, Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy are not in the city. Star is voyaging to different cities and staying there, Cyborg and Beast Boy are at Auto Shows and Comic Book conventions. Both of which don't normally take place in a small place like Jump City. Thank you for your review though. _

_**Azarathgirl:** I think I just found someone with the same fetish as myself. Like my profile says, "Call me Raven; most of my friends do anyway" _

_And I also realize that the weekend is not talked about, but that's because it wasn't all that important, and anything that happened will be touched upon in later chapters _

Chapter II  
RavensCave

As Monday morning came around Raven was starting to become slightly nervous, she started wondering what the other Titans would think about her with her new look.

The Raven with short violet hair, dreary attitude and black leotards was gone and in her place stood the new Raven. The Raven who had waist length violet hair with black tips (due to hair extensions and hair dye), wore dark to medium dark clothes and who's attitude had a spice of affection, but only towards those she felt close to.

As Raven stood in the kitchen preparing lunch, her long hair in a bun, wearing a dark blue top with a black raising raven, dark jeans and the same belt she always wore all under her cloak, she heard the front door open, making her drop the frying pan.

Catching it in her black aura Raven called," Whose home?"

"It's just me Raven, anyone else around?" Cyborgs voice said from the hall.

"No just you and me at the moment, the others should be around soon, come help me will you"

"Sure" Cyborg said as he walked into the kitchen, "What do you need help with?"

"Set the table for me?" Raven asked without turning around.

"Alright, what concoction have you created?"

"Cye, I'm not Star"

"Hello Friends!" A voice called from the hall just as Cyborg chuckled.

"Hello Starfire" Cyborg said as he retrieved the plates and started to set the table.

"Oh, Raven, what are you making?"

"You'll have to wait and find out Star" Was all Raven said in response before wiping her hands on a near by towel.

The front door opened again, while Robin and Beast Boy's voices floated down the hall.

"Guys! We're in the kitchen and Raven is _cooking_" Cyborg called.

"She's _what?_" Robins voiced asked as he ran into the kitchen just as Cyborg got hit with a batter of some kind.

"Raven what was that for!"

"For suggesting I can't cook" Raven said simply before turning to Robin and Beast Boy with her over shadowed look, "welcome home guys"

Beast Boy stared, "Something is wrong with you" was all he said.

"You mean besides being your friend?"

The rest of the Titans chuckled as Beast Boy scowled.

"So Raven, what did you make?"

"This is going to be so cliché; but I made pancakes"

"Pancakes? What are those? Are they made with anything from an animal?" Beast Boy asked quickly.

Deciding to ignore him for the moment, Raven brought the pan over and deposited three on each plate before placing three strawberries' as well, and covering them all in syrup.

"Eat." Was all Raven said before starting to each herself.

As the Titans sat down to eat Raven started to think to herself, 'I wonder what they will all think when they see me like this? And how should I show them? I mean, it's kind of surprising that with all his detective skills Robin hasn't noticed I'm not in full uniform.'

"Raven!" a voice broke her out of her thoughts.

"What" she snapped purposefully making the table shake, 'no need it surprising them with that right now.'

"These are really good, what are in them?"

"Oh, three eggs, a cup of milk, a cup of flour, a lid full of vanilla and that's it really"

"Eggs, there are _eggs_ in this?"

"Well, yeah, how else do you make pancakes?" Raven asked looking at Beast Boy with a smirk.

"Rav-en! I can't eat eggs or drink milk; I've been the animals this comes from!"

"Oh relax Elf Ears; it's not going to kill you"

Cyborg snorted when Rae called him Elf Ears.

"Anyway, I'm going to be meditating, please try to keep the noise level to a minimum." Rae asked as she stood up and took her dishes to the sink. "I made the stuff; you guys decide who's washing them all."

With that Raven walked to her room.

"_I made the stuff, you guys decide who's washing them all. _God, she can be so annoying sometimes."

"But she watches your back in battle BB and you have to respect that" Cyborg stated as he wiped off any remaining batter that hadn't dripped to the floor.

"Yeah, but that doesn't mean I have to like it; and I'm not touching those dishes."

Cyborg sighed, "I'll do it, I'm covered in the stuff anyway. "

"Alright, more game time"

"Beast Boy, Raven asked us to keep the noise level to a minimum, why can you not respect her wishes?"

"Cause its fun to annoy her. I like seeing her get mad" Beast Boy said before leaving the room.

"And every time you do we have something else to buy that she broke by accident" Robin muttered to himself as Starfire left the room and Cyborg started on the dishes.

Raven---

Raven had meditated for a few minutes before lying back on her bed and staring up at the ceiling. Her cloak was draped over a chair by her desk, along with her belt.

Raven sighed and muttered to herself, "Dick Grayson eh? Maybe it was time for Grayson to meet Roth.

"Yeah, I can just see that going over well" Raven muttered, "Hey Robin, since I know your real identity I should tell you mine. It's Rae Roth"

Raven snorted to herself and thought,' God, what was my mother thinking when she named me Rae? At least it's spelt in a cool way and not with the normal 'y' at the end.'

Getting up off of her bed, Raven went to her closet and looked at all of her new clothes before looking at her old uniform.

"I don't need this anymore," Raven said as she took it off a hanger and folded it up before walking out into the hall and into the kitchen to where Cyborg was still washing the dishes.

"Cye, you need to move so I can get to the trash can, it's under the sink"

"Sure Raven, I'm just finishing so hold on a second." Cyborg said before turning slightly and dropping the plate in his hands out of surprise. Raven couldn't catch it in time and it crashed to the floor.

"Raven? " Cyborg asked uncertainly.

"Yeah, Cye what's wrong with you?"

"What happened to you?"

Raven looked down at herself, "Aw shit, I knew I forgot something"

"Guys, what happened in there? Is everything ok?" Robin's voice asked from the living room.

Raven glared at Cyborg and motioned with her hands to not as anything. Cyborg just smirked at said, " No, not everything is ok, I dropped a plate and…Robin….you _have_ to come in here"

"I cannot believe you just did that!" she hissed before slipping through the floor just as Robin came into the room.

Back in her room Raven grabbed her cloak and put it on before blowing open her door and heading towards the kitchen.

"Cyborg, I'm giving you to the count of 3 to start running!"

Raven could hear him gulp from where she was standing.

"3!" Raven yelled as she flew into the living room just in time to see him run out the door.

"Your not getting away from me that easily!" Raven screamed as she flew after him.

"I wonder what has made Raven so mad?" Starfire asked as she wrapped her arm around Robin.

Getting out of her arms Robin replied, "I'm not sure; I guess we'll have to wait and found out."

End of Chapter

_If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask, I'll answer them as best I can._


	3. Chapter III

**_Thanks To: Darkofthenight,_** **_asdhfwreyuwehfksdhf, Emberhot,_** **_Midori Aoi,_** **_AzngrlQT,_**

_**Cherry Jade-**no Cyborgs not going to dieRavens just upset that's all_

**_cutter-with-a-cause, azarathgirl, teentitansdreamer92 _**

_**watergoddess08**-you reviewed and that's what matters, yeah, I know, seems odd since they've eaten waffles but I have like two friends who didn't know what Pancakes were until I made them for them, and the whole Robin and Starfire thing? that's because Robin likes Raven, I just haven't shown much of it yet, but I'll get there. Thanks. _

_I made a mistake in the second chapter that I just noticed, it was in this sentence. **Cyborg snorted when Rae called him Elf Ears. **It's supposed to read **Rave** I missed the 'v' while typing and didn't catch it, no one knows her name…yet._

Chapter III  
RavensCave

Raven caught up with Cyborg and dragged him into her room before slamming the door shut and taking off her cloak and putting her hair down, having it come down to her waist.

"Was there a reason you had to do that?"

"Yeah, I wanted to see Robin drool all over you because of the new look you have"

A smirk came across Ravens face, "Fine, I'll forgive you if you get something for me"

"What's that?"

"I need a picture of Robin, not when he's fighting or training but an actual photo of Robin."

"Alright, anything else?"

"Yeah. A picture of Dick Grayson if you can find one"

"Alright…any reason why?"

"Not for your knowledge no"

Cyborg sighed, "Alright Raven, I'll see what I can do"

"Thank you" Raven said as she pushed him out of her room and into the hall.

Half an hour later, Cyborg returned with the pictures she asked for.

"Thanks again" Raven said before shutting the door and going to her desk.

Grabbing her markers Raven drew a black and white mask on Dick and placed a sea green and sky blue eye in the mask on the picture of Robin before flipping them both over and writing, _I know who you are. Do you know me? Rae Roth _  
and placing them into an envelope.

Raven slipped her cloak on before phasing into Starfire's room and grabbing some of the girlish clothing she could find and phased back to her own room.

Tossing the clothing on the bed Raven shuddered, "I can't believe I'm about to do this" she muttered before putting the clothing on and putting her hair in two pigtail buns on the back of her head, grabbing the photos and phasing out of the tower.

Coming up the short walk to the tower Raven couldn't help but smirk as she rang the door bell, and waited.

She didn't have to wait long as Beast Boy came to the door.

"Yeah?"

'Ever the intelligent one you are' Raven thought before giggling and saying in a sweet voice, "Hi, is Robin around I need to give him something"

"Uh, yeah, hold on a moment" Beast Boy said as he closed the door slightly and started yelling to get the door as he walked away.

Coming up to the door Robin opened it and was slightly shocked at the giddy girl he found there, "Hello, what can I do for you?"

"My sister wanted you to have these." Raven said in the same sweet voice before forcing another giggle and handing the envelope over to him, "Don't worry, I never looked inside."

"Um, thanks" Robin said as he watched the girl walk down the path and out of sight.

Raven--- 

Once out of sight of Robin and the Tower Raven phased back to her room and changed into her own clothes, took out the buns and put on her cloak, making sure her hair stayed within it.

Opening the door carefully, Starfire's clothing in hand Raven walked to her room and phased the clothing into her room before walking away and heading for the kitchen; her violet eyes twinkling with silent laughter.

Robin walked into the kitchen quietly, ignoring all the other Titans and sat down at the table, he was staring at the contents of the envelope.

"Robin?" Raven said, only to get no response.

"Dick" Raven tried again, only slightly quieter so that she didn't let the others know of his name. This time, she got a response.

"Someone else knows"

"What do you mean?" Raven asked, masking her laughter at his frightened look.

"I mean, that someone named Rae Roth knows who I am; who did you talk to over the weekend?"

"No one Robin, I said I wouldn't tell anyone and I didn't" 'except you but you don't count' Raven finished in her head.

"Well, someone had to let it slip, and it wasn't me, it's my life I'm trying to protect"

Raven was getting frustrated with being scolded like she was three and snapped at Robin, still being careful that no one else would hear her, making it come out in an angry whisper, "You listen here Dick! You never, _never_ try and scold me for something I didn't do. Use your freaking detective skills you seem to be so fond of and find out who Rae Roth is and _then_ find out if she's told any one. But do _not_ insult me by saying that I told anyone and making it seem like I don't care!"

Finished with her speech Raven got up and walked out of the kitchen, and straight to her room. 'I don't care about their reactions anymore, I'm dressing the way I feel like it and not hiding it'

With that in mind Raven shed her cloak and put her hair in a low ponytail before walking out of her room.

"Yo! Beast Boy!"

"Yeah, what do you need Cyborg? I'm playing something"

"I want you to give me the controller and let me have a go" Cyborg's voice carried into the hall where Raven was walking.

Raven leaned against the door frame of the living room and gazed at everyone in the room.

Starfire was on the couch watching the game while sucking on a bottle of mustard; Robin was sitting at a computer looking up anyone with the last name Roth and seemed to be getting no where as he was currently bashing his fist against his head and Beast Boy and Cyborg were fighting for the game station main controller.

Raven couldn't help it, she had to, and she couldn't hold it in.

Raven laughed.

End of Chapter

_Please Review and feel free to ask any questions, I'll do my best to answer them. _

_As well, I am in need of a Beta; if anyone is interested please say so in your review. _

Rae


	4. Chapter IV

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed:**  
_**DITZY, Tecna, tessylove, Cherry Jade, KhmerGurl113, azarathgirl, cheeseshirt, Angel Caida**-Potatoes eh, **Vixen**-I think her actual name is Raven and I've read in many fanfictions that her last name was Roth. I'm using it from there, azarathgirl might have a better understanding or knowledge than I do though I just used Rae because that's what I bunch of my friends shortened Raven down to**. Blood of the Wolf Betrayed05 DarkChild5**-Like I said for Vixen, I think her real name is Raven and anything else is just nicknames that I've been called or I've heard from the show. **ChErRyBlOsSoMs-FlOwErOfDeAtH**- She was mostly laughing because she's never really been able to, and since she's gotten better control over them she's able to do so, and she's just happy to be able to. **watergoddess08 Raven-Fieryblack Dans-girl-4ever Midori Aoi**- As I told ChErRyBlOsSoMs-FlOwErOfDeAtH she has better control; this is just for the sake of the story however, and I'm not sure if it can happen in the anime. _

Chapter IV

RavensCave

The Titans all stopped what they were doing to stare at Raven went she laughed.

"Raven?" Beast Boy asked weakly.

Raven stopped had stopped laughing when she felt everyone's eyes on her, so she responded immediately with, "What?"

"What _happened_ to you?"

"Huh? Oh, I didn't like the whole 'dark' get up and so; I changed it. As well, I have been practicing better control of my powers" Raven stated as a way of explanation.

Cyborg nodded and looked at his wrist when it beeped, "Mails here, Star, you turn to get it"

Star nodded and flew out of the room.

As they waited Cyborg asked, "So, I try to show Robin this and you freak, but you show everyone and it's suddenly fine?"

"Well, yeah. I was planning on showing everyone at the same time but you had to ruin it"

"Ruin it? How did I ruin it? Robin thought I was crazy when I tried to tell him what happened"

"Well, if you weren't being such a _dick…_," Raven let the sentence linger before looking significantly at Robin.

Robin had narrowed his eyes and was about to speak when Starfire returned with a pile of things from the mail box and a confused expression on her face.

"Starfire, what's wrong?" Beast Boy asked, causing everyone to look over at her.

"There were some interesting pieces of mail today." Starfire explained.

"Oh?" Raven voiced with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, there were to letters; one for a D.Grayson and the other for a R. Roth"

Both Raven and Robin paled at hearing that and made to grab the envelopes that had their names on them. However, Cyborg, being the tallest Titan plucked both letters from Star and gave a look to both Robin and Raven before saying,

"Explain"

Raven and Robin exchanged looks before Raven sighed.

"I'm not from Earth, as I'm sure you've all figured out," Raven started, "I come from the planet Azarath and it's in a different dimension than this one. My name isn't Raven but Rae; and my last name is Roth."

Robin's eyebrows shot up at that before blushing, remembering what he accused her of. Cyborg nodded in satisfaction before looking at Robin.

"Hey, don't I get my letter?" Raven asked with her arms crossed.

"Not yet; not until Robin explains his story."

"I'm not saying anything" Robin said determinedly

"You don't I will" Raven said defiantly.

"You do you're off the team" Robin shot back

"You can't kick me off"

"Yes I can, I'm the leader"

"No you can't, because I qu-"

"Don't you dare Raven" Beast Boy interrupted

"I can if I want Elf Ears"

"My name is Garfield Logan" Beast Boy said with his arms crossed, "and I'm asking you as a friend not to do what you're planning on doing, other wise I'm going to have to follow"

"I am Kori Anders and if you go Rae I shall as well"

"Vic Stone. Where ever Grass Stain goes I go"

Raven smirked, part of her plan falling into place, now she just needed one more thing.

"Dick Grayson" Robins voice said with a defeated voice.

'Ah, there it was' Raven thought, 'Get the rest of the team to say who they are and the reluctant leader with come along for the ride.'

Raven laughed again, "Man, I got all of you good"

"What are you talking about Raven?" Starfire asked.

"By being the first person to say who they were I got all of you to do the same; Cyborg, my letter if you please" Raven asked with an outstretched hand.

"Yeah, yeah here you go" Cyborg said handing them both over to Raven.

Shaking her head Raven gave Robin his before she walked to her room.

Sitting on the bed she opened the letter and read

_Rae,   
This letter is to be sent tomorrow, however I fear that by the time it reaches you that it may be to late. Do not fear, nothing has happened to Azarath as one might believe. We have simply shifted dimensions; we are currently in the same dimension as you, the 10th planet from the sun I believe. This letter is to inform you that you and four people of your choosing are invited to attend the Queen Ball at the end of your month of June. Please come and grace us with your presents again, for your planet needs their Princess.  
Yours,  
the Guards of the palace_

By the time Raven had finished reading, she had tears in her eyes and had already made up her mind whether or not to go. Knowing that she only had two days to prepare and depart Raven jumped from her bed and started to pack, only to realize she didn't have anything sensible to wear to a Queen Ball on Azarath, and neither did any of her friends.

Mumbling about the injustice of it all Raven walked back to the living room.

"Alright Titans listen and listen well." Raven started, gaining everyone's attention.

"I am leaving in two days to go back to my planet"

"Raven, why?" Starfire asked

"I am needed there Star"

"Than we shall miss you" Star said with tears in her eyes.

"Why would you do that? You're coming with me"

"I am?"

"Yep, you all are. However, we need to go" here Raven paused to shudder, "shopping"

"Why?" Robin asked

"Because what you are wearing will be offensive on Azarath" Raven tried to explain, "Azarathians are a dreary kind of people, with dark colors and shades. You need new clothes, simple as that"

"Alright" Cyborg said, "Lets head to the T-Car than"

"Alright, I am also sorry that I have dumped all of this on all of you, but it is really important and I would like for all of you to be there" Raven tried to explain.

"It's alright Raven really" Robin said as they headed for the T-Car and than to the mall.

End of Chapter

_I would like to say thank you everyone who asked to be my Beta, however I can only have one, as more than that might bring to many conflicting Ideas. So congratulations to **azarathgirl**_ _ you are now my Beta. Please leave your email address in your review so that I can email any future chapters for you to look over._


	5. Chapter V

**Thanks To: Blood of the Wolf, Watergoddess08, Cutter-with-a-cause,** **strwbrrydaquiri,** **Angel Caida, Tecna, Kali Donovan, azarathgirl, Midori Aoi Cherry Jade, Seishi Sairensuno, Betrayed05, ancient midnight for reviewing.**

_Due to some circumstances beyond my control I was unable to get a hold of azarathgirl, so you will all have to suffer a un-beta'd chapter. As well, this very well might be the last chapter before the summer. I'm away working and I won't have access to a computer. When I return however, I will get right back on track. Sorry to keep you all waiting_

Chapter V  
RavensCave

Once at the mall Raven took charge,

"Alright people, listen up! I'm taking Star with me so we can gut our outfits. Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy; you all go and get black slacks, a dark shirt and possibly a black belt, if you need it; _nothing_ else." Raven paused before continuing, "And please don't forget a tie that matches"

Everyone just nodded wide eyed and went to do what was asked of them, leaving Star at Ravens mercy.

"Alright Starfire, lets go; we have dresses and shoes to buy."

"A dress Raven, when have you ever worn a dress?"

"When the occasion arises. I'm not one to fight crime in a skirt or a dress" raven said with an amused tone.

Star blushed slightly before retaliating," But you wear a cloak that is more of a problem than a skirt"

"To you maybe; my cloak is just like Robin's cape in a way, we just don't feel right without it"

"I guess that makes sense" Star said, although she didn't really understand.

As they walked into the store, the males that were dragged in by their girlfriends noticed them.

"Dude, look, it's Raven and Starfire!" A male all but yelled

Groaning Raven flung up her hands; raising a dome of aura just as the guys came rushing over.

"Please do not bother us; go back to shopping with your significant other, we are just here to pick up dresses" Starfire asked politely from beside Raven, her hands slightly aglow.

When no one moved Raven hissed, "Scram!"

This made all the males run back to their spots, letting raven take down the dome and Star to let the gathered bolts flicker and die before they continued into the store.

"Raven, what about this dress?" Star asked holding up a long dark purple dress with silver sparkles on the bottom.

Raven raised an eyebrow, "For you or for me?"

"For you of course" Star replied.

Raven snorted, "That's more of a dress for you than me; besides, I know what dress to get. I saw it here last time I came to the mall."

"If you're sure" Star replied

"I'm sure, oh and pick up those shoes as well." Raven said pointing to the black ones with jewels in them.

Star nodded and grabbed the shoes before heading to the cashier. Raven watched Star leave the store before grabbing her dress with matching shoes and head to the cashier herself.

Once out of the store and back with Starfire they headed over to the food court to meet up with the guys.

"So how did you guys do?" Raven asked Beast Boy as they saved a table for the team. Star, Robin and Cyborg had all gone to get there food, Raven and Beast Boy were to go after.

"Fine. Robin got black, I got dark green and Cyborg got grey. That's ok right?"

"Please tell me you're talking about the shades of the shirts and not the whole out fits Beast Boy" Raven replied almost pleadingly.

"Well, yeah. We all got black pants and ties Raven" Cyborg explained having come back while Raven was asking Beast Boy; Robin and Star behind him.

"That's good to know; Star can fill you in on our adventure if she hasn't already" Raven said as she stood up.

"Raven sit down; we got you and Beast Boy food" Robin said as he handed her a salad, while Cyborg handed Beast Boy a tofu burger.

"I still need my tea" Raven said still standing; however, you could see that she was starting to sit down again, confident that if Robin had gotten her a salad her tea wasn't far behind.

"It's here" Robin said as he handed her the tea as well.

Defeated, Raven sat down and nodded her thanks. 'Great,' she thought, 'now how am I going to get it fixed before we leave?'

Raven sat and ate her salad while thinking about when she arrived to earth, in full princess get up and all. Her tiara had cracked and she removed it the day before meeting the Titans. She never left it at home in the tower no matter where she went.

Raven suddenly smirked and pulled up her hood and said rather loudly, "You know, I'm rather surprised that no one has noticed the Titans sitting in the middle of the food court"

Heads turned at them, and once they were recognized people started rushing over.

"Now they do" Robin said with a glare

"That was the point" Raven said.

"Good luck, every Titan for themselves." Raven phased through the floor and out of the mess before coming up from the floor and watching Star fly out carrying Cyborg, Beast Boy turning into a bird and Robin firing his grappling hook and swinging out, before ducking into the jewelers.

Placing the tiara on the counter got the jewelers attention from his magazine. His eyes nearly came out of his head when he saw what he was looking at and who had placed it there.

"Look, if I give you something to fix it with could you do it?"

The jeweler looked closer at it before replying, "I could fix this, provided I have the necessary elements"

Raven merely waved her hand, incasing the last jewel on her belt into her aura and pulling it off and placing it on the counter next to the tiara.

"I'm coming back tomorrow; please have it finished by then"

The jeweler nodded and got to work while Raven walked out and opened her communicator.

"There you are Raven, get back to the tower" Robin said on the other end.

Raven merely rolled her eyes and shut the communicator before phasing home.

Appearing in the living room Raven was bombarded with questions from the whole team; however the one from Robin was the one she heard above all the rest.

"Was that really needed?"

"Yes" Raven said dully, "now if you will excuse me I will be in my room. Please be ready to leave in two days. If you're not, well, I'll be leaving without you"

Finishing Raven took a tighter hold of her bag and walked into her room, slamming the door shut behind her.

End Chapter

_If you have any questions don't hesitate to ask, I will answer them as best I can._

Rae


	6. Chapter 6

**_Thank you to everyone who reviewed, I don't have time to personally thank you but I will get to next time. This was a treat because I was home this weekend. Have a good Summer Guys._**

Chapter VI  
RavensCave

Two days later Raven walked out of her room, bag slipped over her shoulder and headed towards the living room. Placing her bag by the others Raven walked into the kitchen.

"You're all coming I take it?"

"Yes Raven. We just have to put our things in the T-Ship when we decide to leave" Starfire replied.

Raven snorted, "You could travel all you're life and never find Azarath in a ship"

"Are you insulting my technology?" Cyborg asked outraged

"No Cy, I'm not insulting your technology, I am merely saying that without someone from Azarath, transporting you there you'll never find it"

After everyone had eaten and placed their dishes either in the sink or dishwasher they assembled in the living room for clothing check, all of them having changed out of their uniforms earlier in the day.

Star was wearing dark blue jeans, with a dark purple T-shirt, her long hair in a high pony tail. Beast Boy was wearing a dark green T-shirt with kakis, his hair spiked up even more than normal. Cyborg was similarly dressed, the change being, a grey T-shirt instead of grey.

Raven nodded at them all in approval before looking over Robin and holding in a sigh. Robin was wearing kakis, just like Cyborg and Beast Boy and a black T-shirt, but he still was wearing his mask.

"Robin, the mask has to stay here." Raven said gently as she peeled it off his face.

"I'm sorry Raven, I'm just use to wearing it" Robin tried to explain, his eyes closed.

"I understand, but I didn't ask Star, Beast Boy, Cyborg and Robin to come with me to Azarath. I asked Kori, Gar, Vic and Richard. However, it must feel awkward"

Robin nodded and explained as he finally opened his eyes to reveal the color,

"The fact that it's off doesn't bother me, it's everyone's reaction to them that does"

"Just take the damn thing off Richard, we need to go"

Robin sighed and removed his mask, keeping his eyes closed,

"Fine, but if they react weird it's your fault" he stated before opening them and looking at the rest of the team.

"I do not understand," Starfire began, "Why is it I should be 'weirded out' as you say?"

"My eyes, their different colors"

"Beast Boy changes shape, we do not find that weird. Raven can fly and control things with her mind; we do not find that weird. I can fly and shoot bolts out of my hands and eyes; and I know you do not find that weird. So, why should your eye color make a difference to us?" Starfire asked.

"I never thought of it like that, thanks Star" Robin said.

"You are most welcome"

"Alright, I'm laying down some rules before we head out" Raven started to say before being interrupted.

"Wait a minute, I'm the leader, I say the rules" Robin stated, crossing his arms over his chest.

Raven smirked, as she crossed her own arms, lent on her left leg and replied, "Alright, go ahead. Tell the Azarathian the guide lines to her own planet"

Robin faltered, making Raven laugh before continuing,

"_As_ I was saying _before_ I was interrupted, when we are spoken to we are Kori, Gar, Vic, Rae and Richard. However, you may call each other what ever you like when we're alone. But that might not happen all that often where we will be staying. Understood?"

The team nodded.

"Good, now gather your bags, we're leaving" Raven finished before grabbing her bag and slipping it over her shoulder.

As everyone assembled behind her Robin spoke up,  
"Why do I get the feeling you're not telling us everything?"

"Probably because I'm not" was Raven's reply before covering everyone in her aura and started to fly.

Half an hour later, they landed on Azarath's main street and Raven removed the aura. As she placed her tiara on her head the rest of the team looked around in awe. It seemed that Azarath and Tamaran were surprisingly similar, even if they didn't get along that well. Robin, Cyborg, and Beast Boy just hoped that their eating manners were like the ones on earth.

"Head's up guys," Raven said turning to look at them and ignoring their wide eyed looks, "people here will treat me like someone normal and all of you like aliens. We're not on Earth anymore; remember that."

Elsewhere

Arella was worried, her daughter should have been here by now and Rae was no where to be seen. She was about to go into panic mode when a messenger, who wore clothing from the far eastern city, ran in and bowed respectfully.

"Queen, it has been said that the Princess, your daughter, is home and on her way here; however, there seem to be others accompanying her."

Arella merely raised an eyebrow, a silent way of saying 'explain.'

The messenger nodded before rising to his feet, and still kept his head bowed in respect.

"One, a male, has the strangest skin, it seems to be green it seems to be a green color and have the texture of Earth animal fur. The second, also a male, has chocolate skin; however, it seems to be mixed with the technology our planet gave up years ago. The last male seems normal enough, he has two different color eyes and black spiky hair. The only female aside from Princess Rae seems to be of Tamaranian decent."

Arella nodded and dismissed the messenger, who bowed for a final time and left the room. After he had gone, Arella pinpointed her daughter's location and phased through the floor.

With The Titans

Raven had started pointing out some of the places she use to go to as a kid and waved to the people she recognized. As Raven answered a question one of the team members asked a chill went through all Azarathians; it was a sign that someone was phasing.

Normally, once everyone got a look at who was phasing they would go back to doing what ever it was they were doing before. However, all talking and movement stopped completely when they saw who it was. As one, the street bowed, leaving the Queen and the Titans the only one's standing. Having an understanding of what bowing to someone represents, Robin and Cyborg bowed, pulling a confused Beast Boy down with them.

Starfire, however, remained standing. It was common knowledge within Royalty that you do not need to bow to each other, that was why Starfire, as a Tamaranian Princess remained on her feet. She was a little confused as to why Raven was still standing until she realized who she was and scowled to herself while thinking that Raven was starting to steal the limelight from her.

"Queen Arella, I thank you, on behalf of my friends that you have _personally_ welcomed us here" Rae said, laughter in her eyes.

"You are most welcome Princess Rae" The Queen replied, also with laughter in her eyes.

Rae and Arella looked at each other in the eye before they both laughed out loud.

"Welcome home Daughter"

"It is good to be home Mother; I have missed it here, and we have _much_ to talk about"

Before the Queen could say anything in reply, Dick had stood up and fixed a glare on Rae,

"You've known us for years and you never thought of _informing _us of your status?"

Rae only smirked as she glanced briefly at her mother before saying,

"Ooops"

End Chapter

_**To anyone who has seen the episode 'The End pt.3' I have a question, please leave your email address in your review so I can ask it, It's got me thinking and I don't want to spoil it for anyone who hasn't seen it.  
Thanks  
-rae**_


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks to **JPElles **for being my 100th reviewer, this chapter is dedicated to you.

Chapter 7

RavensCave

"Oops? That's all you can say…OOPS!"

"Richard would you give it a rest already?" Rae asked as they all continued to walk towards the castle.

"No, Rae, I will not give it a rest, you never told us about this"

Rae turned around and looked Richard right in the eyes, her own glowing with anger, "You never gave Kori the third degree when she didn't tell us, so why are you doing so to me?"

Richard blushed didn't respond, while Gar and Victor chuckled, Kori fumed and Rae smirked.

"I'll let it drop for the sole reason that I have neglected to introduce my mother to all of you."

"Mother, these are my friends and team mates. The one I was just speaking to is Richard Grayson. The one covered in green is Garfield Logan. The tall African-American is Victor Stone and the Tamaranian is Kori'ander. We split her name up for Earth purposes and now she is Kori Anders."

Arella nodded to each in turn when Rae said there name and pointed them out.

"Guys, this is my mother, Arella Roth, Queen of Azarath"

The Titans nodded to her in respect before going back to their conversation.

"/You mentioned teammates, what exactly do you all do/" Arella asked her daughter mentally

"/We fight evil, bad guys; our biggest problem to date was Trigon but we got rid of him/"

Arella looked shocked, "/you all fought Trigon and lived/"

"/Yes. Anyway, we do not go around wearing what we are now, with the exception of my cloak, and no, we do not scream out our real names either./"

"/Then what do you call each other/"

"/Jump City, the city we protect, calls us the Teen Titans. Richard is Robin, and is our leader. Everyone looks to him for advice. Garfield, is Beast Boy, he's the jokester on the team, every one looks to him for a laugh/"

"/Except for you/"

"/Naturally. Anyway, Victor, he's known as Cyborg, when he was a starting high school he got in an accident and it made him what he is now. Everyone sees him as an older brother. Kori, well, she's special/"

Arella looked intrigued, she saw the way both her daughter and Kori looked at Richard and was interested to hear the story concerning her.

"/How so/"

"/It's obvious that she has a crush on Richard, the first human she met, and since she's from Tamaran, she has no idea about living on Earth, she's royal as well, so she was use to having everything done for her. Drove me crazy because, being a royal myself, I didn't have to do anything she asked, but she asked anyway. Anyway, we call Kori Starfire. I think it's kori'ander translated or something. Everyone just calls me Raven/"

"Rae, are you listening?" Garfield asked.

"No Gar, I'm sorry, I was speaking with my mother. What did you need?"

"Speaking to your mother?" Gar asked, looking from Rae to Arella, he had been trying to get Rae's attention to ask her a question the last two minutes. Neither of them had been talking.

"/Yes. Now what is it you need/"

Gar jumped, he had heard the question but Rae's lips had not moved.

"I…uh…I was wondering when you were going to tell us the reason for coming here?"

"/Mother, would you like answering this one/"

Arella nodded and spoke the group as they finally stopped in front of the palace.

"The reason for you all being here, is because I shall be retiring the title of Queen of Azarath, and giving it to my daughter. Now, as I only have one daughter, why do you think you are here?"

Realization dawned on Richard first and replied, "So that Rae can accept or decline the offer. If she declines, well, she can return home with us, but if she accepts…" Richard trailed off, not entirely sure what would happen if Rae accepted.

"I would still go home with all of you. As the Queen of Azarath, I can choose where I live."

Richard looked relieved while the other Titans smiled. Arella noticed Richards look and decided to pay special attention to the boy from there on out.

End of Chapter

_Sorry about the wait and that it's short, I've been busy and I'm trying to update all four of my stories at once._


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

RavensCave

"This is pointless Mother" Rae stated as she paced the room she and a fellow titan were sharing within the castle.

Richard, who as the 'fellow titan', was currently in the room Gar and Victor would be sharing, allowing the Queen and her daughter space to work things out, even if he could hear parts of the conversation. Not a lot, but enough to know that they were talking about him.

"I don't see it as pointless Rae, he's crazy about you, and I don't know how you can't see that. I figure that by staying in the same room, you can." Was Arellas' response.

"I don't need to see anything; there is nothing there. Kori is in love with him, anyone can see that, and the same goes for Richard."

"Rae Arella Roth, if you just pay attention to the signs you could figure it out. You're smarter then this! Out of the whole team you are the only one he let's call him Richard; everyone else calls him Dick"

"And you're point is…."

"My point is that he only lets people who are close to his heart call him Richard"

Rae looked at her mother with a blank expression, "How do you know that?"

"I his mind after you and he had that little argument earlier"

Rae blinked, "How? I can only get into Richards head when he's broadcasting his thoughts or when he allows me to enter"

"All things that you will learn when you become queen; speaking which, let's see what all of you are planning on wearing. You did explain to your friends about the code of dress here did you not?"

"Yes mother, shall I call them in here?"

Arella simply nodded and settled into the meditation position to allow her daughters' friend's places to sit.

"/Guys, come into my room, Richard will show you where it all is if you can't remember. My mother wants to speak with you/"

Everyone but Richard jumped when Rae's voice went through their heads.

"Does she have to do that?" Gar asked as he stood up.

Richard chuckled, "You have to admit, it comes in handy"

"Handy? How is it handy to scare your friends into heart attacks?" Victor asked as he joined Gar and Richard, Kori not far behind.

Richard merely shook his head and headed towards his room, he decided to knock to announce their presence.

"Come on in Rich, you don't have knock when it's your own room" Rae said as she opened the door.

Richard shrugged as he walked in and flopped on the bed, not noticing the looks the rest of the team, minus Rae, had on their faces at the sheer size of it.

"Dude, it's bigger then mine!" Gar said as he looked around.

The room coincided of hanging lights that looked like stars, pale purple walls, two dressers, dark purple carpet and a round bed in the center.

"Wow, its Rae's room back at the tower, but switched and with less creepy masks and stuff" Victor said as he looked around

"That's because this is my room, and the masks aren't creepy, they were given to me as gifts from the people of Azarath" Rae's voice said from behind him.

"Jeez Rae, scare a guy to death"

Rae came into his line of vision then, and smirked, "I do try" before flicking her eyes to Gar, who was still gazing about the room.

Catching her meaning, Victor laughed.

"Alright everyone," Arella started, "I want everyone to tell me what they bought so I can see who will match with whom for the ball tomorrow night"

End Chapter

_Not my longest chapter but that's not my fault; Nelo is on vacation in Italy with my mother -.- Not much happened in this chapter but it will get better._


	9. Chapter 9

_I've heard that we can't answer reviews in the chapters anymore, but I've also found out that they installed a funky little reply system. SO, if you have any questions-ask way, and I shall answer as best I can._

_Also, I'm sorry for not updating, due dates are coming up fast for my I.S.U's, and I've been working on them. It's my final year in high school, so I want to get good marks. Anyway, here is the long awaited chapter._

Chapter 9  
RavensCave

Rae paced nervously within the room she was in, it was the day of the ball and her meddling mother had made sure Richard would escort her to the dance hall. Gar would be escorting Kori while Vic had the honor of escorting Rae's mother.

Sitting down, Rae started on her make up, starting with her eyeliner. Everything had to be either a dark shade of brown, black or a dark red. Rae would have been happier without the red, but as she glanced at her dress hanging on the wall, she could understand why her mother wanted it.

Speaking of which, where was her mother? Rae thought as she moved onto her glittering brown eye shadow. Soon, after that thought, Arella walked through the door, making sure to close it completely behind her. Arella was wearing a dark purple dress that fit perfectly to her figure that had thin straps that rested on her shoulders and chris-crossed down her back.

"Rae, darling, you're holding everyone up, being locked up in here, and you're not even ready" Arella admonished, but you could see the laughter in her eyes.

"I am sorry Mother, I just do not know what to do with my hair, and my make up was being deceivingly stubborn." Rae replied, as she continued to apply the finishing touches to her make up.

Arella sighed, "I had that same problem when I was you're age. Here, I have an idea." With that Arella put Rae's hair into a ponytail before separating it in two and braiding it (this works, and looks really cool) before twisting it and putting it into a bun.

"There, are you done your make up?"

"Yeah, I think so. What do you think" Rae looked at her mother in the mirror, her glittering brown eye shadow went well with the dark red lipstick she wore.

"It's very nice, now, go get into you're dress. Pictures must be taken before we leave for the ball"

"Mother…."

"Ah, ah, ah, dress and pictures. Go" Arella said interrupting her daughter before walking out of the room and joining everyone waiting.

"Rae shall be ready shortly, and than we shall have pictures taken and head down to the ball room. As queen, I cannot be late. As the princess, Rae cannot either. As guests to the planet, it would be rude if you were all late as well" Arella said to the people waiting.

Vic, wearing the outfit he had bought on earth, was looking slightly pale at the though of escorting the queen to the ball, but was trying his best to hide it.

Kori, wearing a light purple dress with sparkles, could be seen glowering in a chair not far from Gar, her eye shadow matching her dress and light pink lipstick on her lips. Her hair was done in two buns on the lower part of her head, near her shoulders on each side.

Gar, sitting in a chair much like Kori was fiddling with his tie was he waited for Rae, he knew that girls take a while to get ready to go _anywhere_ but even Kori was finished and she was the most girlish-girl he knew.

Richard, on the other hand, could be seen pacing the room, the black tie he had bought on earth was replaced with a deep red, although he was unsure as to why. He was paler than Vic was, and that was saying something.

Finally, the door that was hiding Rae opened and she walked out, in all her glory. Turning to her, Richard's breathe caught.

(I was sooo tempted to end here….but I didn't)

Rae was wearing a black strapless dress that had a pendent shockingly similar to that of the pendent on her cloak, on her hip showing that there was another layer under it. The dress had a slit that showed off the red layer underneath. On her head, was her tiara.

"You…look….beautiful" Richard said, his voice finally returning.

"Yeah Rae, you clean up nice" Gar said jokingly.

"Shut it gar, before I harm you. Wearing a dress doesn't change my strength." Rae said warningly, as she smiled.

Gar mock glared but ended up laughing, "You do look nice though"

"Thank you Gar, and thank you, Rich, for your earlier comment" Rae said, watching Richard blush and try to form a sentence.

Taking pity, Arella spoke, "Alright, since we're all ready, lets head out" with that, Vic held out his arm, allowing Arella to take it, while Rich and Gar followed his lead, and offered their arms to their dates for the evening.

Rae couldn't help but allow a small smirk when she saw that Kori was still glaring at her, but Rae decided to ignore her, and walked out of the room behind her mother and Vic.

End Chapter

_Not as long as normal, I realize, but I just wanted to get a chapter out to all of you who have waited so long. Again, if you have any questions, feel free to ask, and I shall reply. However, you may need to be signed in for me to reply. _

-RC


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10  
RavensCave**

Rae wasn't one for dances and parties, and while everyone knew that, she knew that it was mandatory for her to be here. Even if she wished that the floor would just swallow her up and deposit her in her room, where she would be safe from the entire goings on, she knew she couldn't, she was still needed for her crowing. So instead, she was sitting on her throne watching everyone else.

"Rae? Are you alright?" a voice asked from her left. Looking up and over, Rae noticed that it was Dick.

"Yeah, I guess. I mean, you know how I feel about these kinds of things"

"I understand, just be glad your mother forgot the whole picture taking fiasco"

"Thank goodness for small miracles," Rae smiled before continuing, "The decorations are nice though, I must admit"

"They are, but to be honest they are a lot more…colorful then I would have thought" Rich said as he took in the greens and silvers that was everywhere.

Rae smirked, "Still thinking it would be a dark dreary event huh"

"Well, with the way you tended to act on Earth, you can't really blame me"

Rae was about to respond when Kori came up and started to talk to Dick, completely ignoring Rae. Getting frustrated at the Tameranian Princess, Rae grasped Dicks arm,

"I think I'll take that dance now Rich"

Rich allowed himself to be pulled away from talking to his friend, and while looking at Rae with a slightly confused expression he missed the look of fury on Kori's face.

**Meanwhile…**

Gar and Vic were enjoying themselves a little ways away from Kori, Dick and Rae, watching the conversation, or rather, the very subtle flirting between Dick and Rae before Kori interrupted and tried to flirt before Rae got upset and dragged Dick off.

"Honestly, I don't see why those two don't just get together already" Gar said, shaking his head, and trying to loosen his tie at the same time.

Vic smirked, "I don't know but I have an idea"

Gar's eyes lit up, "Oh do tell, this should be interesting"

"It will be, believe me, it will be"

"You're still not telling me anything Vic"

Vic grinned, "You'll have to wait and see, now, I need help finding Arella, I need to talk to her"

Gar looked around the huge hall, "There, way to the left of Dick and Rae"

Vic nodded and stood up, "Thanks Gar, I'll talk to you later"

"Yeah, sure, later" Gar replied as he watched Vic walk towards Rae's mother before looking over at Rae and Dick trying to dance.

**And So…**

"Um, Arella, do you think I could talk to you for a moment?" Vic asked, slightly nervous

Arella smiled, "Well, you already are, Vic, but yes, we can converse"

Vic coughed lightly from embarrassment, "Gar and I have been talking, and we think that it's about time that Dick and Rae get together. I've noticed, and I'm sure that you have as well, that they like each other, but Dick won't make a move until he _knows_ that Rae likes him back."

Arella smiled again, "And knowing my Rae, she doesn't want to get in the way of what she is sure to become a relationship between Richard and that Kori girl"

"Right, so what I was thinking was that after this whole gathering, that Dick and Rae go into the same room. This really shouldn't be that hard since they're staying together anyway, but what I wanted to ask you was that if there is any way to block Rae's phasing."

Arella looked thoughtful, "I'll look into it with my guards, but if it is possible, what about the door? They could easily leave through there, seeing as the lock is on the other side."

"True, but I could move something to block the door, so that even if they opened the door, they wouldn't be able to leave."

Arella grinned, "I do so like that idea, and these gatherings always give me a head ache. Let's get this over with so that the real fun can begin."

Half an hour later the ceremony was done and Rae was crowned the new Queen of Azarath.

"Ah, I am so glad that, that is over" Rae said stretching her arms over her head and only let them down again when her shoulders popped.

Rae Arella Roth, I do not care if you are now Queen, you shall not make that disgusting noise while in my presence" Arella said forcefully, only to whirl around when she heard it from behind her, only this time coming from Dick, "that goes for you as well young man"

Dick smirked, "Even the Queen part? Golly-gee Arella, I'm not sure if I'm ready to run a planet"

Rae snorted lightly before going over and punching Dick in the arm, "Don't be a prick Dick"

Gar and Vic laughed at that, while Kori fumed behind them.

Rae shrugged and winked at them all, "I'm off to change" with that Rae walked through her door and into her room, not bothering to close the door, since she was headed right to the bathroom to take down her hair anyway.

"Say, Dick, why don't you grab some stuff from the room while Rae is in the bathroom to change into when she's done, that way she has free reign of the bed room when you're in the bathroom and we're out here" Vic asked while pushing him towards the door.

"Yeah, that's a good idea, I think I'll do that, be back in a moment" Dick said as he walked into the bed room, not expecting the door to slam shut behind him.

"Guys, what are you doing?" Rae called from inside the bathroom

"I'm just getting a change of clothes Rae," Dick called, "I'm not sure what everyone else is doing though"

**In the other room**

Vic had slammed the door shut and had Gar hold it shut with his trunk while in elephant form until he returned with a sofa from another room to place on its side against the door.

Looking over at Arella, Vic spoke, "You're sure about Rae not being able to phase?"

Arella nodded, "Yes, Rae and Richard will not leave that room unless we allow them to leave. Food can be phased in, but they cannot phase out."

Vic nodded, while Gar seemed to be on the floor in stitches, and Kori looked confused,

"Please, I do not understand. Why do we wish for Rae and Dick to be trapped within a room?"

Arella sent a quick look at Vic, who just shrugged, before looking back at Kori,

"Well Kori. It is my belief, and the beliefs of Vic and Gar as well, I am sure, that Rae and Richard should get together. It has been very obvious to me and many people around them that they have feelings for each other; we just decided to move them along some."

By the end of Arella's explanation, Kori was fuming, her fists her clenched at her sides and she was levitating off the floor a few inches.

"I do not think that this is a good idea. Dick will not be happy when he finds out what you have done, and I want you all to know right now, that I will tell him I had nothing to do with this!" Kori all be screamed before she left the room, a few moments of silence had passed before they all heard a door slam.

"Well…that was better than I thought it was going to be," Gar said from his spot on the floor, while Vic and Arella just blinked dumbfounded after Kori's departure.

**Rae and Richard….**

Rae walked out of the bathroom, her hair down from its previous up-do and sitting in waves against her back, and was surprised to see Richard sitting cross-legged on his bed wearing dark jeans and a red t-shirt, "I thought you were just getting a change of clothes and leaving again?"

Richard shrugged, "That was the plan yes, but it turns out, I can't leave"

Rae gave him a puzzled look, "Why not?"

Richard pointed towards the door, which he had opened shortly after grabbing his clothing, only to find that it was blocked off, he had left it open-not finding a reason to close it again.

Rae nodded, in understanding, "I see, well, let me just get changed, and I'll phase us out"

Richard nodded as he watched Rae grab a pair of black Capri's and a purple tank top before heading into the bathroom. Once she was in there, Richard started to think 'Now, why would someone go through all the trouble of blocking the door, when they knew that Rae could most likely phase us or herself out of here? Unless…'

"Rae, I have a question for you" Richard called, towards the bathroom door

"Yeah Rich, what is it?" Rae asked once the door was opened

"I was thinking-"

"Wow, will wonders never stop?"

"Funny. Anyway, does your room by any chance have something equal to an anti-phasing mechanism by any chance?"

"Yeah, most Royal rooms do, it's to stop kidnappers from entering, but we hardly ever have it in place, why?"

"I think it might be on"

"That's stupid, the only person with authorization to do that, besides me, would be my mother. Why would she do that?"

Richard raised an eyebrow, "Same reason why would Vic would place a sofa in front of the door. Keep us inside."

Rae just stood there gaping like a fish out of water before she recovered enough to scream "MOTHER!"

**Next room…**

Upon hearing the enraged scream of her daughter, Arella chuckled, before saying, "Vic, got any fours?"

* * *

_Well, that's that chapter. I AM SO SORRY it took so long to get this out-exam came shortly after my ISUs were finished, and than it was time to move along into the next set of classes. Anyway, as always, if you have any questions, ask away and I shall try to answer._

_-RavensCave_


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Rae Roth was pacing her room; her mother was a meddling woman, who never understood when to stay out of her daughter's business.

"I'm sorry Richard, I didn't know my mother would do this" Rae said to the other person in the room with her.

Richard Chuckled, "Don't worry about it Rae, I'm pretty sure Vic has behind most of it."

Rae looked at the door, and took in the sofa blocking the bedroom door, "I think you may be right."

It had been twenty minutes since they had been blocked into the room, with no visible way out. The two had been talking about everything they could think of, minus the way they felt about each other.

"Alright, I can't handle being in this room anymore without the option of leaving." Rae said with frustration.

Richard just looked at her waiting for her to continue, knowing that she wasn't finished yet.

"The reason that they put us in here was so that we could confront what they all could see, but we didn't want to"

"That would be…" Richard asked with a raised eyebrow, however, he had a good idea what she was talking about and his heart started to beat just a little bit faster.

"Look Richard, I'm not sure if you've noticed it, and I'd be surprised if you had; I mean Kori of all people noticed…" Rae began.

Richard chuckled, "Rae, you're rambling"

Rae blushed lightly, "Right, anyway, what I was trying to say was that I like you. A lot, well…more than a lot, and I understand if you don't feel the same way and want to be with Kori and …"

"Rae, geez, can I say something without you going into a rant?" Richard asked, looking at her.

Rae stopped talking and looked over at him, "yeah, you can say something"

"Listen, I don't like Kori. Well, not in the way you seem to be thinking. I like you and in all honesty I have for a while," Richard explained, with out looking at her.

The expression on Rae's face was one of shock and happiness, "You mean that?"

"Yes Rae, I mean that"

Rae didn't say anything; she just launched her self Richard and gave him a soft kiss on the lips, '_Mother, Richard and I have talked about our feelings towards each other, you think you could let us out?'_

'_Of course my child, let me just inform your friends' _was the voice thought back to her.

"So…what does this make us?" Richard asked looking at her.

"This makes us what ever you want us to be" Rae said sitting on his lap, facing the door.

"What are you waiting for Rae?" Richard asked, as he looked over to the blocked door way.

"For Vic to let us out, I talked my mother a moment ago." Rae explained.

Richard was about to answer but was interrupted by the sound of the sofa being moved out of the door way distracted him.

Once the sofa was completely out of the way, Gar popped up into the door way, and took in the whole scene in front of him, "About time guys, Vic and I were wondering if either of you would ever gather the courage to say something to each other."

Rae got up off Richards lap, "Yes Gar, it was very thoughtful of you," Rae said sarcastically, "Now please move out of my way before I make you move."

Gar gulped and backed out of the door way, "Now Rae, it wasn't my idea. It was Vic's."

"Hey Vic, where did Arella go?" Richard asked before Rae could do anything to Gar.

"I believe she went to tell Kori that you and Rae were out of the bedroom" Vic explained.

"Richard! I didn't have anything to do with that horrid plan of locking you in with Rae. It was all Vic and Gar's fault not mine! Do not be mad at me," Kori said as she all but flew into the room.

It took all Vic and Gar had to not laugh at the looks on both Rae and Richard's faces when Kori came in and started talking a mile a minute.

"Calm down Kori, Rae and I didn't really mind; it helped us get together in actuality" Richard replied to her when he was able to understand what it was she said.

"Oh, that's…wonderful news" Kori said while glaring outright at Rae.

"Don't give me that look Kori, it was the guys idea to lock us in there together, you said so yourself," Rae said with a shrug, "besides, you're just as strong as Vic you could have moved the sofa out of the doorway if you truly wanted to."

Kori's face fell as she realized the truth in what Rae was saying, but refused to let the rest of the room know of it.

"Anyway," Rae continued, before Kori could speak, "If I am no longer needed to be here, would it be alright for my friends and I to go back to the tower? I'm sure Titans East has destroyed it by now."

Arella chuckled lightly, "Yes my child, you may return; just remember that you must come back to this planet _to stay_ once I am gone."

Rae nodded before giving her mother a hug and turning towards her friends, "Well, let's head home"

Before anyone could say anything, Rae had encased them all in her aura and started the journey back to Earth.

End Chapter

_I'm sooo sorry everyone, I moved shortly after I posted last and I only **now** found my notebook with this story in it. It was a short chapter I know, but it was all I could put into it since the next chapter starts something totally new. Please leave a review if you want me to continue, and ask me any question and I shall try to answer_

_-**RavensCave**_


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

RavensCave

If the people of Jump City were awake at 11:50 at night and just happen to look at the full moon, they would have seen a raven shape move swiftly across it before disappearing into the side of Titans Tower.

As Raven touched down in the common area of the tower she released her friends slowly so that they would not fall and damage anything.

"It was great to visit home but man I do love being back," Raven said as she sat down on the sofa and picked up a book.

"I know what you mean Raven, I missed this place" Cyborg agreed as he to sat on the sofa, but he reached for the game controller instead of a book.

"Hey Cyborg, don't go messing up my high score!" Beast Boy said as he ran towards the sofa and grabbed the other controller.

"Friends and Raven, I shall be in my room of bed until you need me" Starfire called as she headed down the hall.

"Is everything alright between you and Starfire?" Robin asked his girlfriend leaning on the back of the sofa.

"I'm not sure, I think she's upset at me for taking you off the market" Was Ravens response without looking up from her book.

Robin shrugged, "Nothing that can be helped then, what are you reading?"

"A book by Tamora Pierce, it's about a female heroin; don't you have mail to open from _before_ we left for Azerath?"

Robin's eyes went wide, "The letter from Bruce, I completely forgot about that because of the trip. Thank you for reminding me"

"Don't worry about it Rob"

Running to his room, Robin opened the letter and read through it quickly, his eyes widening as he went. Running back into the common area, "Raven, Can I talk to you for a moment?"

Raven looked up at him, saw the look in his eyes since he had yet to but his mask back on, and nodded, "Yeah, just give me a second to mark my place"

Robin nodded, "Meet me in my room"

"I'm right behind you Robin, no worries."

Once they were in Robin's room Raven looked at him with worry on her face, "What did you need to talk to me about?"

"Bruce wants to meet the team as soon as we can go, but since we just got back I think they need a little down time. Could you come with me now and talk to him? Maybe if he meets someone he'll be understanding."

Raven laughed lightly, "Of course I'll go with you; now are we going as Richard and Rae or Robin and Raven?"

Robin thought about it, "I'll go as Richard, that's what everyone will be calling me anyway so you can go as who ever you want."

"Hmm, I'll go as Rae, just to see if Bruce can tell who I am"

"He's better at it then you think Rae,"

"Yeah, so I've heard, but you've told him stories of how Raven can't feel." Rae said as they left the room.

"This is true, but I still think that he'll figure it out quick enough" Richard replied as they went back into the common area and then the kitchen to grab some food.

"Richard come on, let me have my fun. Now, are we flying there or using the R-Cycle?"

"The R-Cycle would be better, less way for him to figure out who you are right?"

"That's true" Raven replied, but any other reply was cut off as Beast Boy came into the room.

"What are you two talking about in here?" Beast Boy asked as he rummaged around in the fridge.

"We're going to Gotham in a few minutes" Robin replied.

"Aw, we just got home, I don't want to leave again"

"You're not going anywhere, Robin and I are leaving while the rest of you stay here so that Titans East can have a break" Raven explained, watching Robin run out of the kitchen and towards the computer to inform Titans East that they were back.

Shaking her head Raven walked back into the common area and waited for Robin to finish the transmission.

"Yes Speedy, we're back. Cyborg will be holding down the fort here while Raven and I go out and handle something that came up."

"All right Robin, stay safe and all that" Speedy said before ending the transmission.

"So, we leaving now or what?" Raven asked from behind Robin, causing him to jump uncharacteristically.

"Don't _do_ that, and yes we're leaving now. Cyborg, Raven and I are heading out to Gotham, don't know when we'll be back."

"All right Robin talk to you when you get back" Cyborg called, while trying to beat his own high score.

Heading out of the Tower Robin and Raven got onto the R-Cycle to start the long drive to Gotham.

Stopping the R-Cycle at the front of a large building with iron gates, Richard punched in a four-digit code before continuing on up the drive, "Rae, come on wake up you lazy butt."

Rae rubbed her eyes before zapping Richards back with a small amount of her aura, "Don't call me a lazy…. _this_ is where you grew up?"

Richard chuckled as the large house seemed to finally overwhelm his girlfriend, "Yeah, Bruce is a little on the rich side"

"A _little_? Is this where the money for our Tower came from?"

"Well, most of it yeah but the rest came from my savings account."

Rae looked at her boyfriend with wide eyes, "So, where does the rest of the money come from that we use?"

Richard grabbed her hand and started to pull her towards the front door, "Don't worry about, the Tower hardly ate at the amount of money in my account. Bruce wanted to make sure I was set for life, but seeing as it's Bruce his version of being 'set for life' is different from ours."

Rae laughed as she was pulled and watched Richard knock on the door, "I can see that for sure."

Richard didn't say anything to her as the door opened at that moment and an elderly man was standing in the open space.

"Hey Al"

"Master Richard, welcome home"

End Chapter

_Sorry Sorry Sorry!! My computer went k-put on me and I havent had a chance to upload this chapter. Thank You to those who reviewed the last chapter. Same goes here, if you have any questions just ask and please leave a review._


	13. Chapter 13

-1_**IMPORTANT**_

_This might be the last chapter I write for this story. I have lost motivation to write **Motivation**. If anyone is interested in continuing the story then feel free to PM me and we shall come to some sort of agreement. _

Chapter 13

Rae followed Richard through the large hallways of the Wayne Mansion, her eyes wider then normal. "I'm still having trouble seeing you growing up here"

Richard, who was in front of her, looked over his shoulder and chuckled, "Yeah, it was kind of overwhelming at first, but I got use to it."

Rae stopped following Richard when something in the hall caught her attention and she started to laugh, and pointing to a painting of a small boy asked "Is that _you?_"

Richard had stopped walking when he realized that Rae was no longer following and had walked back to her, "Yeah, that's me, now can we _please_ hurry? Bruce doesn't like to be kept waiting."

Rae laughed again, "yeah, let's go."

After putting their bags in Richard's old bedroom, they went back downstairs in search of the homeowner. They found him in the den, with a Jump City newspaper and a cup of coffee.

"I see you've been keeping an eye on me again" Richard said as he walked inside the room.

"Well, someone has to do it, since you won't do it yourself" Rae muttered as she followed him in.

Bruce had looked up when Richard had spoken and hadn't miss what Rae had said, though he didn't comment on it.

"Richard, so go of you to come home"

Richard snorted, "Right, like you didn't order me to do it in that letter you sent. You could have just called you know."

Bruce looked at him with his eyebrows raised, "and give you the chance to say no? Come now, you should know me better then that by now."

Rae watched the two of them banter back and forth with a smile on her lips, this was something that she didn't normally see Richard doing at the tower, the job usually taken up by Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"Now Richard, are you going to introduce this lovely young lady, or am I going to have to guess at who she is?" Bruce's voice brought Rae back to reality, and she blushed slightly at being caught daydreaming.

Richard coughed, "Bruce Wayne, this is Rae Roth. Rae Roth, this is Bruce Wayne."

Rae smiled slightly as she shook Bruce's hand, "A pleasure to meet the man who raised such an amazing boy."

Bruce smiled and laughed, "The pleasure is mine, I assure you. Richard, where _did _you find this delightful young woman? Every other girl you ever brought home was never this polite."

Rae looked at Richard with a wicked smile as she sat down beside Bruce, "Yes, where ever did you find me Wonder Boy?"

"I didn't find you, you found me…and Kori" Richard said, causing Rae to growl at him.

Bruce looked wide-eyed between Rae and Richard after the comment and growl, "Kori ask in Starfire?"

Richard and Rae nodded in union, before Rae spoke, "Yeah, which obviously makes me Raven."

Bruce looked at them, "Then why did you come here as Rae and Richard? Wouldn't it have been easier as Raven and Robin, and then just port here, or whatever it is that you do?"

Rae nodded, "While that is true, we just got back to the tower not to long ago from a trip to Azarath, and the team was tired. Richard didn't want to ignore your letter so he asked me to come along. I was also tired from porting everyone back so we decided to take the long way here and so that we wouldn't be stopped due to who we are in Jump City, we came as ourselves and not ourselves in costume."

Bruce nodded as she spoke until something seemed to flash in his mind, "Wait, where is this Azarath? I haven't heard of it before."

Rae looked at Richard to explain since she had done her fair share of explaining for the moment.

Richard muttered, "Sure, leave the longer, harder explanation to me," before launching into everything Rae had explained to the Titans days earlier.

_That's it for this chapter. I'm about to do some shameless advertising here: **Please read my completed Harry Potter one-shot: **_**I Remember **_Thank you, and as always, feel free to leave any questions in your review._


End file.
